


Plenty of Wood

by Idnis



Series: The Tree of Plenty [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Greed Island Arc, Grinding, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, it's the smut, of course a bit of fluff, the boys get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: Set after Tree of Plenty. Sometimes, Gon finds himself returning to the Hypothetical World in his dreams, which makes him think about some of the things that happened there. Especially with Killua. And now that Killua's his boyfriend, he can make those thoughts come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware this was not a necessary addition to my finished story 'The Tree of Plenty'. But I felt the urge to write it, and so, here it is. I guess it's better if you've read Tree of Plenty, since it's a continuation of the story. 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and that you'll enjoy this extra story !
> 
> ps; im sorry about the title

After everything, they were finally getting close to beating Greed Island, and Gon could feel himself getting more and more excited about this every day.  
Though it’s with some fondness that he thinks back to the Tree of Plenty debacle, he’ll be glad when he has finally beaten the game and proven to Ging that he is a capable hunter.  
Just thinking about facing Ging, his dad, after so many years, makes Gon bounce on his feet with adrenaline.  
  
  
Unfortunately they (Gon and Killua) were in the middle of setting up camp and getting ready to call it a day, so Gon has to reign in his energy and be satisfied with excitedly putting away his backpack.  
When he looks up at Bisky, who has sat down near their fire and is brushing her hair, he can hardly tell that she’s tired. Gon thinks she always looks put together and well-rested. He suspects it has something to do with her rather harsh beauty regimen.  
Well, that, or her nen powers.  
  
  
He shifts his gaze to Killua, who’s unpacking his backpack, and feels the beginnings of a smile form on his face. Even though Killua does look tired and worn-out, he also looks satisfied and, Gon smiles in earnest now, _cute._  
Killua, who happens to be Gon’s boyfriend.  
Killua, who has just put down their bedrolls and looks expectantly at Gon, waiting for him to join. It doesn’t escape Gon’s notice that their bedrolls lie right next to each other.  
  
  
It took a while for Killua to really come to terms with the upgrade in their relationship. Not that Killua didn’t accept it, far from it actually. So far, Gon has seen and felt Killua enthusiastically reciprocate. It’s just the public displays of affection, the compliments and the term _boyfriend_ that he has a hard time dealing with.  
But Gon has taken it upon himself to make Killua get used to everything.  
  
  
Gon climbs into his bedroll and rolls onto his side to make room. While it’s still a bit hesitant, and after checking if Bisky has indeed fallen asleep, Killua snuggles close to him and then sighs in satisfaction.  
Gon finds that even cuter.  
‘Goodnight... boyfriend,’ Gon whispers, and he can hear the tell-tale smothered squeak that means Killua is embarrassed.  
‘Goodnight,’ Killua whispers back, voice soft, and Gon can hear him smile.  
Feeling extremely happy, he wraps his arms around Killua and falls asleep.  
  
  
When Gon opens his eyes, he knows he’s in the hypothetical world.  
  
  
Or well, he’s dreaming, and his dream self is in the other world.  
  
  
It’s not unusual that Gon finds himself returning in his dreams, but he’s had them less frequently now that he has the real Killua to cuddle with every night. Usually the dreams are small snippets of his time there, or a weird jumbled mix of both worlds.  
But not this time.  
Because it’s dark where Gon is right now and he has no idea where that is.  
Until he feels a body press against his own and a soft sensation on his neck.  
Gon gasps in surprise.  
Leorio’s closet.  
‘Killua?’ he whispers, his voice sounding small in the quietness.  
He gets a small noise in response, which sounds like a moan.  
But Killua doesn’t stop kissing his neck.  
The soft and warm sensation travels upwards, Killua’s kisses following the curve of his neck and Gon thought he’d forgotten what it felt like, the memory of what happened in Leorio’s closet jumbled and hazy, but he has to bite his lips to keep himself from gasping again.  
Oh, so _that_ was how good it felt.  
The kisses continue, towards his ear and then over his cheek. Before he can process what’s happening next, Killua’s mouth is on his.  
Gon immediately kisses back feverishly, having missed the sensation of this type of kissing. Though the morning kisses have become a thing now, it’s basically how far his kisses with Killua go. It’s not that Gon doesn’t love the sweet pecks on his lips, but if he’s honest, this feels kinda amazing too, in a very different way.  
  
  
Just like last time, or well, the ‘real’ time, Killua presses closer to Gon, pushing his hips against his.  
Gon can feel how hard Killua is and he vaguely registers that he, too, is hard. His mind tells him that the last time this happened, Gon had stopped Killua.  
But.  
While the thought had crossed his mind briefly, right now, with the warmth of Killua’s mouth on his and the slow grind of his hips, Gon feels like that would be a very, _very_ bad idea.  
Besides, it’s a dream right?  
So Gon pushes his hips back, seeking out the amazing sensation of Killua grinding against him.  
Because it’s Killua. Killua.  
  
  
‘ _Killua_.’  
  
  
Gon hears the embarrassed squeak at the same time he sort of regains consciousness. He blinks the sleep hazily from his eyes, looking up at the stars above and trying to understand why Killua has gone rigid against him.  
The floof of white hair in his face makes it difficult to actually _see_ what’s going on however.  
‘Killua?’ he asks hesitantly, not sure if Killua wants to talk about… whatever it was that made him freeze.  
At the sound of his name, Killua jerks in his arms but remains quiet.  
The spasm brought Killua’s body closer however, and it takes Gon not so long to figure out what’s wrong.  
He’s still hard.  
  
Well, that had never happened before.  
  
‘Sorry Killua,’ Gon starts, still whispering, ‘that has never happened before!’  
Unfortunately, this does not coax Killua into moving or talking, because the white-haired boy remains silent in his arms with his head ducked down. For a second Gon thinks Killua might be sleeping, but from the way he breathes Gon knows for certain that Killua is awake.  
That doesn't make the situation any easier though.  
  
  
Gon doesn’t like it when this happens, this being Killua closing himself off, since Gon feels he isn’t a great talker. So when Killua stays quiet and _he_ has to talk, Gon starts rambling, trying to fix things, but most of the time he just ends up saying the wrong things.  
‘I mean,’ Gon adds, slowly rubbing his hand across Killua’s back to try and make him more relaxed, ‘I guess it happened to me a few times before, but never with Killua so close! I’m sorry if it offended you, Killua.’  
Gon watches Killua’s ears go red.  
‘S-stupid,’ Killua splutters embarrassedly into his chest, ‘don’t just say stuff like that!’  
‘But Killua, you weren’t saying anything!’  
‘Because it’s an awkward situation!’  
‘Oh,’ Gon says, disappointed, ‘so this doesn’t happen to Killua then?’  
And while Gon isn’t an expert on understanding any type of social context, even he can feel the awkwardness radiating off of Killua now.  
So it’s to his surprise that he hears Killua whisper, slightly irritated and embarrassed, ‘Of course it does.’  
Gon sighs, relieved.  
‘For a moment I was scared that something was wrong with me!’  
Finally Killua lifts his head to look at Gon. His cheeks are still red.  
‘No, nothing’s wrong with you. But...’  Killua trails off, and he awkwardly looks away.  
‘But?’ Gon presses.  
He still isn’t meeting his eyes when he asks, ‘Why did it happen?’  
Gon blinks a few times to process the question, unsure of where to begin.  
Well, he’ll start with the basics then.  
‘Because I dreamt I was back in the hypothetical world.’  
‘Eh?’  
Killua leans back slightly, looking confused, but his arms are still around him so Gon feels confident enough to explain it further.  
‘Well I dreamt we were back in Leorio’s closet.’  
But Killua still looks puzzled.  
Gon frowns.  
Why doesn’t he-  
It hits Gon. While ‘Leorio’s closet’ was a trigger for the other Killua, this Killua wouldn’t know about it, since Gon hadn’t told Bisky and him much about what happened in the hypothetical world. What with Greed Island and the Tree of Plenty, there just hadn’t been a great moment.  
‘In the hypothetical world, you and I had a fight,’ Gon explains, and he sees Killua raise an eyebrow, ‘but we ended up making up in Leorio’s closet.’  
‘So-’  
‘And by making up, I mean making out. I think it’s called making out. Though you did start kissing my neck and rubbing your hips against mine, so I don’t know if that’s really making out anymo-’  
‘I GET IT,’ Killua interrupts him, ducking his face against Gon’s chest again, ears burning.  
They’re silent for a while, because Gon knows that Killua is feeling embarrassed or awkward and that he shouldn’t press the subject.  
But lying there, with Killua’s warm body so close to him, is getting a bit uncomfortable. By hiding against him, Killua had scooted even closer and unfortunately, Gon’s condition hadn’t improved.  
His hips twitch with the urge to continue what dream-Gon had been doing.  
Which is weird. In the past he had to face plenty of difficult tasks, both mental and physical, but now it’s really hard to do something as simple as keeping his body still.  
Thinking about how it’s the real Killua against him doesn’t help in the slightest.  
Gon grunts softly, frustrated, but of course Killua picks up on it.  
‘What?’  
Gon blushes.  
‘Um, Killua,’ he admits, ‘I’m still hard.’  
It’s not an emotion that he feels a lot, but Gon recognizes this as feeling awkward. Especially since there’s once again silence. Gon wonders if it had been wrong of him to put it like that, but then Killua shifts in his arms and asks hesitantly, ‘What… did it feel like?’  
Does Killua mean his erection?  
No, that doesn’t make sense, because Killua talked about the past, and his erection is very much the present. He must mean what happened in Leorio’s closet.  
Gon pouts. It’s a bit mean of Killua, asking him to think about how it felt.  
But Gon still answers truthfully.  
‘ _Really_ good, Killua.’  
Killua’s response is quiet.  
‘Oh.’  
  
  
Now they're both not moving.  
Because Gon doesn’t know what to say, he just listens to Killua’s breathing again. It’s quicker than usual, which is often a sign that he’s nervous.  
Knowing Killua, he’s probably thinking really hard about something.  
And knowing Killua, he’ll take a while to decide what to do since he’s always doubting and second guessing his actions when it comes to Gon, and their relationship.  
And Gon wants to ease his mind or talk about what's troubling him, but he doesn’t feel confident enough that his words will help Killua reach a decision, so Gon does what feels the most natural to him.  
He acts.

 

Gon raises himself on one elbow, which causes Killua to freeze, and brushes away a few strands of white hair.  
It seems as if Killua’s hardly breathing, eyes focused on Gon’s every move, so Gon closes his and lowers himself to Killua’s neck, placing a gentle kiss there.  
He pauses.  
But Killua doesn’t give him a negative response, though he's still barely breathing which isn’t a particularly positive sign either, Gon moves a few millimetres and presses another kiss on the milky white skin. His lips linger longer this time, relishing in the feel of the other’s impossibly soft skin.  
Killua’s breath hitches.  
Moving closer to his ear, Gon presses another kiss on his neck, and another. His mouth barely leaves Killua’s skin, and to his satisfaction he can hear him struggling to keep his breathing even.  
Gon is sure he can feel Killua’s pulse race beneath his lips.  
Since there’s no shove, nor any other negative response, Gon feels daring enough to press an open-mouthed kiss against his neck. He lightly flicks his tongue against the skin for a moment, and Killua gasps, which Gon takes as permission to drag his tongue more firmly across Killua’s neck.  
Then there’s hands quickly grasping his shoulders, and Killua’s moan sounding in his ears.  
Gon never knew that an erection could feel painful.  


Everything in him wants to never stop kissing Killua. Gon wants to kiss him all over and hear all the sounds he’ll make.

  
But he draws back anyway.  
‘How does it feel, Killua?’ he asks, and it surprises him to hear how low his voice sounds.  
Instead of answering though, Killua looks at him dazedly, with burning cheeks and parted lips, until Gon’s questions lands. Then Killua quickly covers his face with his hands.  
But... it really isn’t fair to not tell him, so Gon is about to protest when he hears the muffled and slightly breathless voice of Killua murmur, ‘Feels good...’  
The smile on Gon’s face is bright and immediate and he nudges Killua’s hands enthusiastically.  
‘Killua, remove your hands, I want to kiss you.’  
But Killua tenses and his posture gets rigid. Gon knows this is because Killua still has a hard time voicing his feelings, which is why he gets very flustered when Gon _does_.  
It seems unlikely that he’s going to remove his hands.  
So instead of talking, Gon leaves small, soft kisses on the bits of skin that he can reach, peppering Killua’s hands, arms and head and sneaking a few open-mouthed ones on his neck. Again, this makes Killua inhale sharply and Gon sees him struggling to hold his hands up. It makes Gon want to try harder, so he kisses, licks and then sucks lightly on Killua’s neck.  
  
  
That seems to do it.  
Killua bites his lip and groans, completely focused on the feeling of Gon’s mouth on his neck, subconsciously lowering his hands.  
  
  
Seeing him like this, biting on his lip, eyes closed and an adorable flush on his cheeks, makes Gon’s breathing get a little more laboured, but he manages to focus.  
He wants to kiss Killua like they did in Leorio’s closet, with a sort of hurry as if there isn't enough time, as if it's impossible to stop.

   
Not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend, Gon slowly leans towards Killua again, giving the other enough time to back away.  
But Killua looks sort of expectantly at him, eyes a bit glazed, so Gon decides to waste no time pressing their lips together.  
It never fails to make his heart jump in his chest.  
With a cute sigh, Killua wraps his arms around Gon’s neck and kisses back. There’s no hesitation in the way he pulls him closer and shifts his head slightly to press their lips more firmly together. There’s no hesitation in the way Killua opens his mouth when Gon shyly licks his lips, and there’s no hesitation when Gon, with a groan, shifts himself over Killua’s body to deepen their kiss.  
Gon really can’t help it. He has never kissed like this with his Killua before, which he really wanted to for a while, and it feels even better than the neck kisses because they can do this together.  
So he can’t help his hips from shifting forward, arousal shooting through his body at the movement, and aligning himself with Killua.  
Gon half-expected Killua to break off the kiss, out of embarrassment or unwillingness, but then he feels Killua’s arms tighten the tiniest bit around his neck and his hips move up very slightly.  
It makes Gon’s heart jump.  
They stay like that, kissing each other needy, Killua’s arms around his neck and Gon’s hands on either side of Killua’s head, legs intertwined.  
Until Gon shifts his hips again.  
Killua moans inside his mouth, and it’s such an arousing sound that it shoots straight through his body. With a gasp, Gon pulls back, surprised about the sudden feeling.  
He looks down at Killua, who’s watching him nervously.  
They’re both breathing heavily. Gon can feel his arms shaking from excitement and the slight strain of holding his body still.  
There’s a flush down Killua’s neck.  
  
One of his hands shake a little.  
  
It’s clear to Gon that Killua is feeling awkward and maybe a little… aroused.  
Though he hasn’t got any real experience with this emotion, Gon knows that if this feels as good for Killua as it does for him, he doesn’t want to stop.  
 

“Gon?”

   
Killua is still looking at him, his nervousness written so plainly on his face that Gon tries to reassuringly hold his gaze, but his eyes are drawn to Killua’s mouth, slightly red and shiny from kissing. There must be something about the way he looks because Killua releases a small whimper.  
But is it from arousal or nerves or both? It frustrates Gon that he can't tell the difference with this new emotion, especially not with Killua, who usually displays his truer feelings very subtly.  
Only one way to find out then.  
  
  
Maintaining eye contact this time, Gon braces himself and moves his hips up, grinding more firmly against Killua.  
Eyes widening, Killua’s mouth falls open and forms a little ‘o’.  
Gon grins, arousal and excitement coursing through him. Success.  
He grinds his hips again, and Killua’s hands fly to his hips, grabbing them firmly. Gon stops and cocks his head, searching for a clue, anything that tells him Killua wants to stop, but Killua has his eyes tightly shut and his head thrown back.  
That doesn't tell him a lot.  
Gon really wants to continue. However, he has to be sure that he can, so in a rough voice he whispers, ‘How does it feel, Killua?’  
Killua grits his teeth and doesn’t lift his head or open his eyes.  
Instead, the grip on Gon’s hips tightens and before he can do anything, Killua pulls him firmly against his body.  
Now it’s Gon’s turn to moan as he feels Killua’s hardness against his own.  
That’s… good… enough, right?

   
It becomes unclear whether Gon is moving or Killua is moving him, their movements going from slow and careful to hot and frantic.  
But it feels fantastic.  
Gon leans down to kiss Killua sloppily, who moans into his mouth.  
‘Feels… good, Killua,’ he manages between harsh breaths, and Killua nods furiously, hands still driving Gon’s hips forward.  
Gon thinks Killua is subconsciously using a little more strength than necessary.  
‘Yeah… really… good,’ Killua gasps.  
The grind of their crotches against each other makes pleasure shoot through his body, and Gon feels himself paying less and less attention to anything that isn’t Killua.  
His razor-sharp focus is drawn to other things like Killua’s panting breath, the tiny moans that slip between his lips, his flushed cheeks, the death grip on his hips and the hardness of his cock rubbing against Gon’s.  
He groans.  
‘You’re, ahh, so hard, Killua,’ Gon pants.  
‘O-ohmygod, shut u-up,’ Killua snarls back, but it doesn’t sound really menacing so Gon starts kissing and licking Killua’s neck, delighted when he hears Killua moan loudly.  
‘G-Gon..’  
Somehow Killua moaning his name does something to him as he starts grinding his hips more firmly against Killua.  
The hands on his hips twitch.  
‘A-ahh, Gon, I’m..’  
Killua bites his lip to keep himself quiet, but Gon has discovered that he likes hearing Killua’s sounds very much, so with one hand he grabs Killua’s leg at the knee and pulls him closer, forcing Killua to open his legs wider and slotting their bodies more intimately together.  
The position makes everything feel even better, and Gon feels his arousal build higher and higher, as if it’s coming to a breaking point. He grinds down hard on Killua, eyes closing of their own accord.  
‘O-oh, ahh,’ Killua moans, ‘I’m… so, close, Gon, I’m close.’  
Gon doesn’t know exactly what Killua means, but at the same time he does, because his body gives off the same signal.  
‘Ah, Killua.. me, ahh, too..’  
Suddenly Killua’s hands leave his hips, and he’s reaching for him, so Gon leans forward, not sure what he wants and having a really hard time thinking, but then Killua is moaning, ‘Gon, k-kiss me… nngh-’  
And Gon captures his lips in a searing kiss, before Killua’s arms tighten around him and his back arches and he groans loudly, and it’s all so intense and arousing that Gon feels himself burning, and it feels. so. good.  
He vaguely registers moaning Killua’s name, before letting himself fall down on Killua’s chest.  
  
  
For a few moments, there’s only the rise and fall of Killua’s chest and their breathing slowly calming down.  
Absentmindedly, Gon starts tracing little patterns on Killua’s arm, enjoying being so close to him.  
Then, ‘Oh god.'  
Killua sounds concerned, so Gon lifts his head to look at him, worried that Killua might not have enjoyed something.  
Killua however, is staring at the sky, his eyes wide.  
‘I forgot about Bisky.’  
But that didn’t concern Gon.  
‘Oh, don’t worry. She put in ear plugs when we started making out.’  
If possible, Killua’s eyes widen even more.  
‘W-what?!’  
Gon giggles, glad that nothing serious is troubling his boyfriend, and starts nuzzling Killua’s neck.  
‘Mm, Killua,’ he murmurs.  
Instantly, Killua’s body tenses from nerves and awkwardness. But he seems to enjoy the nuzzling, since his arms hesitantly reach up and wrap around Gon.  
‘What?’ he asks a little breathless.  
With the greatest care, Gon presses a gentle kiss on his neck. Then he leans back to look Killua in the eye.  
‘I love you, Killua.’  
All these different emotions flicker over his boyfriend’s face, Gon’s proud that he can recognize most of them now, and though some are not as positive, such as the nerves, awkwardness and fear, the one emotion that beats all the others is the happy, if shy, smile that spreads across Killua’s face.

‘I love you too, Gon.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I really wanted to make this very explicit, but somehow I couldn't. These two sweet boys were just too pure for anything hardcore. At least, as a continuation for my story/setting.
> 
> Man, it turned out to be so hard to write this the way I wanted it too but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if it was a readable and fun addition!


End file.
